-My Queen of Hearts- The Joker
by RatsIcak
Summary: A story of love and hate between the Joker and a character I created. Jayden Haytes. A woman who has been through hell and back and came out clean on the other side. At least until the Joker turns up and destroys the world she used to believe in.
1. Chapter 1 -Crazier Than A Dartboard-

**-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-1-**

**-{Crazier Than A Dartboard}-**

Laughter rang throughout the room. Not Happy laughter, insane maniacal laughter. Laughter that could only be made by somebody truly screwed up in the head. That person was me. I sat in Arkham asylum, in my own little room laughing like the maniac I had become. This all started about a year ago. I used to have a normal life, well as normal as a rock star could have. My name was Jayden Haytes. I was 20 years old and living the good life.

-1st January 2007-

It was new years and I was performing in Gotham City Arena for the big occasion. I stood up on the stage with my band, Straight Flush. We were at the height of our fame, and everybody knew us. I was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist, my best friend since kindergarten Charles-Bobby McGee was on lead guitar and back up vocals, his girlfriend and my long-time friend Katie O'Brian was on drums and finally her twin brother and also my long-time friend Michael O'Brian was on bass and back up vocals. We all wore clothes for a suit in cards. Mine was hearts, Bobby's was Spades, Michael was clubs and Katie was diamonds. We just finished performing our first hit single, "Creature of the Night" which we had written about Batman and was about to start our latest song "My Queen of Hearts" when our concert got literally gate crashed. By a familiar dark figure of Batman. The bat mobile crashed through the gates of the arena and into the crowd.

Luckily everyone was close enough to the stage to not get hit. Gun shots could be heard outside and soon the batman got out of his vehicle and started shooting back with his bat gadgets. I looked back to the band and smirked. "Change of plan guys you ready for Crazy as a Dartboard?!" I called out into the microphone to the crowd who were all scared. However when they heard me yell they started cheering as if the batman incident was a part of the concert. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" I yelled out and the music started. I sang the lyrics fluently and perfectly to the music and the audience was hypnotised and forgot all about the gun battle going on behind them.

"And you always are,

And always were,

Crazier than a dartboard.

Your mood swings change,

Black and red,

Green and silver." I sung into the microphone for the chorus and the crowd sung along.

"I could never understand,

When you took my hand,

In the blink of an eye,

You'll be saying goodbye," I wrote the song about my mother, she was bipolar and had committed suicide a few years back. I proceeded into the bridge as the crowd sang softly along with me.

"If you leave me now,

I wouldn't know what to do,

I'm lost and alone as your cold as a stone,

Then the fire in your eyes resurrects you!" There was a break in the music and then we pounded hard into the final chorus. The whole time I played I watched the battle between batman and his enemies rage on. Just as we finished an armoured car drove into the arena and up to the stage.

We played on trying to ignore it as I sung the last lines, "Your mood swings change," I sung as a man got out of the armoured car and walked up onto the stage towards me. "Black and Red," I sung as he got ever closer. He wore a purple trench coat and clown make up giving him a sickening smile all the time. His hair was badly dyed green and looked extremely greasy. "Green and Silver," He stopped directly in front of me and stared into my eyes with a crazy smirk on his face. "You always were," I sung out as the band all stopped playing. "Crazier than a dartboard," I whispered into the microphone staring at the man who captivated me with that strange insane look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 -A Lost Love-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-2-

-{A Lost Love}-

The clown looking man before me clapped slowly giving me a strange look of insane amusement. The crowd wasn't sure whether to cheer or not. "Why so serious?" the man asked those were the first words he ever said to me and I will never forget them until the day I die. I was too shocked to speak I was caught in his deep brown eyes and I couldn't even move. He started laughing hysterically now and took the microphone. "Hello Gotham!" he yelled, "I am taking over for tonight and giving you a special new kind of entertainment!" The crowd was silent as batman was trying to get to the stage but the rest of the people in the armoured car were blocking his path. They all wore black and had clown masks on.

"If you all look behind you, you will see my men have blocked your way out," he said into the microphone, "Now if you would please, turn your attention upwards where you will see a large bomb being lowered into the arena, it is set to go off in 30 minutes, good luck," he said throwing the microphone to the audience and grabbing hold of a rope ladder that was dropped down from the hot air balloon that was lowering the bomb. "Come on boys!" he called to his goons. Everyone by now was panicking and trying to get out. Me and the band all looked at each other worried. "Everyone please DO NOT PANIC!" I yelled into the back up microphone. "That's easy for you to say!" somebody from the crowd called. I sighed and looked to the band for help. Bobby walked over, "Maybe if we play some music they'll calm down," he suggested. Katie and Michael both looked to each other, "We know the perfect song," Katie said in her sweat voice, "What?" I asked them quickly, "Wonderwall," Michael said smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure why not," I shrugged and walked over to Bobby's microphone and whistled into it. "Hey guys quit panicking and listen up," I said calmly, "If you would all turn your attention to Batman who at this moment is trying to save your lives, and he can't do it if you're all running around and getting in his way, so please would you all walk up as close to the stage as possible and we'll play for you some music,"

I nodded to bobby to start playing and the music started. It was strange to play this song because we hadn't done this since high school. I started to sing softly and my voice lifted the hearts of everybody in the arena as they all stumbled to the stage to listen.

"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me"

Little did I know as I sang my voice intrigued the ears of our gate crasher. Just as I sung the last line a figure dropped down next to me. Everyone gasped and I looked to see the man in purple smirked at me sickeningly. "Welcome aboard," he said and picked me up over his shoulder before once again grabbing the rope ladder. I screamed and struggled to get out of his grasp. "JAYDEN!" Bobby, Katie and Michael all yelled trying to get to me but the ladder was just out of their reach. "Let me go!" I yelled struggling. I got loose of his grasp and jumped off his shoulder grabbing for a rope that was hung next to the ladder. I looked down and noticed it was holding up the bomb.

"JAYDEN!" everyone was yelling from below, "Save her!" somebody yelled. "No Jayden please, I love you!" I heard. I thought it was from the crowd but as I looked down I noticed it was Michael. "Michael!" I yelled tears coming to my eyes. "Michael I…" I started but I was pulled back onto the ladder by the man in purple. "Naughty naughty," he purred in my ear, "Now for that I'm going to punish your friends," My eyes widened as I saw him pull out a knife and reach for the rope. "NO!" I screamed as he cut it. Everything seemed to slow down as I watched the bomb fall. The hot air balloon lifted us quickly out of the arena. "MICHAEL! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed back down to them just as the bomb hit the floor. I saw their faces filled with fear, not for themselves but for me.

Katie's bright green eyes wide as saucers and her mouth in a grimace, Bobby had his arms around her waist and he looked up to me with a similar expression whilst Michaels' face broke my heart to a thousand pieces. His perfect blue eyes were filled with tears that stained down his cheeks in a red tint. His mouth was open in his final yell of words. Then with my last glance they were engulfed with flames. "NO!" I screamed tears bursting from my crystal grey eyes. My body was wracked with sobs when the man in purple finally got me up into the balloon. I curled up into the corner and cried, cried for those innocent people, cried for friends and cried for the love I never had.


	3. Chapter 3 -Once I've Had My Fun-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-3-

-{Once I've Had My Fun}-

The balloon lifted us slowly and it began to get cold. By that time though I was hollow. My emotions had drained me of all feeling. All I could hear was the muffled words of the people that had just ruined my life and the occasional insane laughter of the man in purple that sent a persistent chill down my spine. "So boss, why'd you pick up the girl?" I heard one of the guys in the clown mask ask. "Just a new toy for my collection," the man in purple answered then burst into that insane laughter that chilled me to the core. That was the only feeling I could have at that moment. Immense fear and dread for what they were going to do to me. "But doll, I thought I was your favourite toy," I heard a female voice say. I didn't know there was a girl up here. I looked up to see a woman in a jester outfit one half red and the other black.

What does she mean toy? "I never said anything of the sort Harley, your mind is making up fantasies again isn't it?" the man in purple snickered at her. She looked hurt and stayed quite. I examined the man, his purple outfit up to his face. I gasped when I noticed him to be looking at me. "Ah, I see she's finally come back to the real world," he said and walked over and pulled me to my feet. "Hello you may call me the Joker," he said looking at me with that crazy smile. I didn't reply and soon felt a sting in my left cheek, "When I say hello you say it back," he hissed. I only whimpered. He smiled, "Why so serious?" he asked me. I glared into his deep eyes, "You just killed my friends you f*ck*ng retarded clown faced moron why do you think I'm so f*ck*ng serious?!" I yelled at him pulling my arm from his grip. "And she speaks," he said laughing.

"F*ck YOU!" I yelled and looked to the edge of the basket we were stood in. I had nothing left now so it was my favourite option. He slapped me once more, "Watch your tongue doll face," he hissed and started laughing as I glared harder at him. "Watch your hand SCAR face!" I hissed in return. His eyes turned cold and he pulled a knife out of his sleeve and held it to my face. I froze with fear. "How about we put some scars onto your pretty little face and see what you have to say then huh?" he asked in a malicious tone. I whimpered in fear and tried to move away from him but body wouldn't allow it, I was frozen in fear. He suddenly started laughing hysterically again and put the knife away. "I think my new toy is scared of me," he laughed to his goons but his eyes never left my fearful gaze. They all started laughing as if it was funny and I looked to them as if they were crazy.

The Joker turned his back to me and I saw my chance. I ran towards the edge of the basket and jumped out. I felt the cool air burn my face as I fell and I closed my eyes awaiting my death. My plan came to a sudden halt when I felt a strong tug on my right ankle and a loud sickening pop echoed from my hip and ankle. I screamed out in pain as I hung in mid air. I looked up to my ankle where there was a rope firmly tied. When the hell did they put that on me?! I heard that insane laughter again and I just wished I was dead. I was slowly pulled back up to the balloon where the group of insane clown waited. "Looks like my new toy wants to die," he said more to me than to them, "Maybe she'll get her wish…once I've had my fun," At that moment I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 -Just Kill Me-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-4-

-{Just Kill Me}-

-2nd January 2007-

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. I was laying on a hard surface…I was hoping it was all just a dream and I had gotten drunk and passed out. I heard a groan from beside me. I looked towards it and let out a piercing scream. "Hello Jayden," Michael's burnt face said to me. "No this can't be! It's only a dream!" I screamed backing away from him. I hit a firm body and turned to see Katie's burnt figure smiling evilly, "You let us die Jayden," she sneered. "No, no I didn't I had no choice, I couldn't…" I was cut off by a hand grabbing my shoulder. I looked at it to see it all charred and burnt also…all the flesh was gone and all I could see were blackened bones. I looked up slowly to the wrist then to the elbow where burnt flesh surrounded the bones then up to the shoulder and then the face and I saw Bobby smiling at me.

"You were our friend Jayden," he snarled, "You made it happen," I started shaking with fear and tears poured from my eyes, "No, NO! please stop it!" I screamed backing away to what seemed to be a corner. They surrounded me and all started repeating the same words, "You let us die," I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face in them rocking back and forth. "How could you?" Michael hissed, "I loved you Jayden, you let this happen," my body was wracked with sobs as their words continued, "You could have stopped it Jayden," Katie persisted, "You know if you had just showed your real self we'd still be alive," I shook more violently, "You wanted us dead, didn't you?!" Bobby yelled in question, "You wanted us out of the way so you could have it all!"

I shook my head, "No," I whispered and looked up with tear filled eyes, "No, I didn't, I couldn't," I whispered, "Why didn't you save us Jayden Haytes?" Katie asked me, "Why didn't you let yourself out and save all of us," Bobby followed, "Why didn't you do it?" Michael finished. "I couldn't, not again," I whispered, "I couldn't let it happen, not again, not after last time," My eyes burned with tears as I saw my dead fathers body laying before me covered in blood, his arms and legs were gone, and blood was streaming from his mouth. I screamed a gut curdling scream. I looked at my blood stained hands and clothes. I screamed again looked at his still open but dead eyes. "Hey doll face," his mouth moved and talked to me, "Hey doll face wake up," I was shaking violently covered in sweat and blood. "Wake up doll face," my father's dead body said. "DOLL FACE!" he yelled.

I jolted upright and came face to face with none other than the Joker. My body was covered in sweat and my I was still shaking from my nightmare. I was surrounded by the goons from the balloon and they all started laughing at me. The Joker's hysterical laughter was heard most of all over the others. I looked around at them with wild tear filled grey eyes. "Why?" I whispered. The Joker stopped laughing and looked at me with the most malicious insane smile on his face that I'd ever seen. "Because you're as beautiful as a porcelain doll," he purred tracing his knife along my jaw line. "Just kill me," I whispered tear leaking down my cheeks. "Sorry doll face but you're stuck here for a while, I need you," he said putting his knife away and smiling at me. "Why so serious?" he asked. I just looked down and pulled my knees to my chest and began to cry again. "Everyone, let's leave doll face here to stain her cheeks, Harley, fetch her some food," the Joker ordered and they all left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 -Peaceful Moon-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-5-

-{Peaceful Moon}-

Once they were gone and I knew I was alone I got up quickly. Tears still streamed down my face but sitting here and waiting for death was not what they would have wanted of me. I rushed around the room looking for anything of use. The walls were painted dark green but it had faded with age. The floor was dark wood floor boards and all the furniture in the room was made out of the same wood. There was a book shelf next to the door which was painted dark purple, next to the book shelf was a desk with a lamp on it and a chair. On the other side of the room was a plush black couch positioned in front of a fireplace that was not lit. The mantle was the same wood yet again as was the window frame of the large window that was on the wall adjacent to it. There was a large coffee table behind the couch which is what I had been laying on. This was also made of the same wood as everything else.

After examining the room I was in I looked for any sharp implement I could use on my veins. I looked through the desk drawers but found nothing sharper than a small empty packet of pencils, obviously useless. I sighed in annoyance and I felt my aching heart crying out to me. My throat was burning as were my eyes and I looked away from my hands which I hated so. These hands had done nothing but cause pain to the people I love. The hands are the part of a person that "does" things, and everything I have "done" has hurt somebody. I wanted to just curl up in the corner and cry but I wouldn't be that weak, I either had to be strong and escape or die with dignity. I looked to the window across from me and was captivated by the moon.

The round glowing object hung so peacefully in the night sky. A night that ruined my life. How could there be anything at peace this night when so much pain and misery had happened. With that thought in mind I began writing a song in my head but with no paper to write it down on and no implement to write with I knew I would soon forget it. But nether the less I hummed the tune to myself and whispered the words softly.

"In a night such as this,

When I'm alone once more,

Only the moon can be at peace,

High at heavens door." I whispered quietly the words that formed so fluently in my mind.

"A cold heartless figure strikes at night,

With no remorse or fear of sin,

The dark hands I thought I had escaped,

Come back and tear at my skin."

I didn't know how I came up with lyrics so easily. I'd never written a song so quickly before but this evil creature had inspired these lyrics so much that they flowed from my tongue before my mind could even put them into sentences. I heard the door open behind me and I turned away from the moon. I saw the girl from the balloon in the jester outfit walk in with a tray of food. "There you go doll face," she said with an insane chuckle, "Enjoy, Mistah J's special guest menu," I looked to the tray to see a cup of water and some bread crusts. "A little cliché don't ya think?" I asked her emotionlessly. She glared, "Don't' mock me kid I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to," she stated pulling out a gun. I smiled, perfect. "Right sure cause I believe you could kill somebody," I mocked waving my hand about airily, "Go on slave girl go back to your master and fetch me a cup of coffee," I saw her eyes narrow and she placed her finger on the trigger pointing the gun directly at my head. She tightened her grip and I closed my eyes awaiting my death.


	6. Chapter 6 -Falling For You-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-6-

-{Falling For You}-

"Harley!" I heard somebody yell. A gunshot went off and I heard the window shatter. I jumped opening my eyes to see the Joker stood there glaring at the girl. "Mistah J!" She exclaimed hiding the gun, "I uh…she…" she stuttered trying to explain. "I told you I need her! She is not to be harmed!" he yelled angrily, "But Mistah J she said I couldn't kill, she was mocking me, she, she," she tried to think of more to say but nothing was coming out. The Joker looked at her then at me and started laughing hysterically. I didn't get him, one second he's angry and the next he's rolling on the floor laughing his a** off. When he finally stopped laughing Harley was stood relaxed, she'd gotten off. The Joker walked over to me with that malicious smile of his and put the blade of his knife to my throat. "You almost got it didn't you?" he purred running the tip of the blade across my skin, "Harley," he called to the girl who stood behind him. "Yes Mistah J?" she asked excited. I could tell she was infatuated by this man by the way her eyes glistened with hope everytime he addressed her.

"No matter how much she taunts you, you are not allowed to harm her," he said still not looking away from me, "That's all she wants," I looked at him my eyes full of hate, anger and most of all agony. He just looked into my eyes as if enjoying the feelings I glared at him with. "Doll face," he said at a whisper, "You're going to be here a long time," with that he burst into hysterical laughter and left the room leaving me and Harley behind. Once his laughter was out of earshot Harley pulled out her gun, "You stay away from Mistah J, He's mine," she growled. I smirked, "If he was yours then why does he always seemed interested in other females huh?" I taunted. Her eyes narrowed once more as I continued, "All you are is a little girl with a crush, if I wanted I could have him on a plate," I persisted. "No! HE IS MINE!" she screamed and shot the floor in front of my feet.

The harshness in her voice the loud gunshot caused me to jump backwards in fright and I soon found myself falling. I could see the night sky above me and the broken window on the building. I didn't want to look to see how close I was to the ground otherwise I knew I would panic. My life was over, finally. I closed my eyes and welcomed it as time slowed I saw the faces of my old friends, this time how they used to be, happy and smiling. Bobby, Katie and of course Michael all stood together instruments in hand waiting for me. More lyrics sprung to mind.

"When I break free of the darkness,

And I jump from my highest pain,

And I fall remembering the good times,

That I will never see again,"

The lyrics wove through my mind once more like a snake etching its way towards its prey.

"The ever smiling face of a man that I hate,

And the crazed obsessions of the girl.

I taunt, and play, and mock my way,

Out of this painful world,"

Then I felt it, a strong painful contact with something hard. Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7 -Help From A Friend-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-7-

-{Help From A Friend}-

I was floating. Floating in mid-air. I looked around…everything was white, there was no scenery just a wide open space of white. "Where am I?" I asked my voice echoing throughout the area. "You're in heaven," a voice replied. I looked to see Michael stood there. My eyes brimmed with tears of happiness as I reached out to him. "Michael, oh my goodness Michael," I cried trying to reach him. "Stay still Jayden," he whispered walking over. "If you move you'll be stuck here forever," I shook my head, "I don't care I want to be with you," I whispered trying to reach him again. I he grasped my arm firmly and put it back at my side, "No Jayden, this is not what you want," he stated, "They need you down there, you have to go back," I shook my head, "Back to what? All my friends are dead, and I've been kidnapped by their murderer," I explained. "The world needs your music Jayden," he whispered, "Your music lifts the hearts of those who have given up hope,"

I looked at him sadly shaking my head, "My music is dead without you guys there," I cried, "Your music is more alive now than ever," He placed his hand on my cheek and smiled at me. "The world needs you," he whispered and kissed me softly. "But I need you," I replied tears streaming down my face. "I'm always with you Jayden, You know that," he said, "You know you can see me whenever you want, you just need to awaken yourself," I shook my head, "No I won't, not again, I can't do it," he nodded and looked at me sadly, "Jayden you can, you have to, you're the only one who can stop the Joker now," he whispered. I heard footsteps and looked to see Bobby walking over. More tears escaped my crystal grey eyes. "Jayden, you need to do this, forget the past and help save the future," Bobby stated.

"But what if it goes wrong? What if the same thing happens all over again?" I asked worriedly. "It won't, you're stronger now, you can control it better," Michael encouraged, "No, I can't, I've tried, it doesn't work, it always goes wrong," I cried. "You just need to believe in yourself," Bobby stated, "We believe in you," I looked up at my two closest friends. Their encouraging gazes gave me hope. "Alright," I whispered, "I'll try, for you," They smiled down at me, "I'll try, for all of Gotham," I said once more closing my eyes tightly. Once I reopened them my innocent grey eyes were a harsh silver. My heart raced faster than it had in over ten years. "You're ready," Michael whispered. "Ready for what?" I asked him, "To go back," He replied. I looked at him confused as he and Bobby both placed their hands over my heart. "We're always with you," they said as they began to glow white. "Wait where's Katie?" I asked hurriedly looking around but I was blinded by their auras as they absorbed into my chest and I soon found everything going dark again.


	8. Chapter 8 -Cheating Death-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-8-

-{Cheating Death}-

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath, bad Idea. My lungs were full of water and I soon found myself coughing. Coughing underwater is not a pleasant experience. I looked up towards the surface of the water and saw a glow radiating down. I was losing consciousness quickly, how did I know? Little dots were flashing everywhere in my eyes. I kicked towards the surface and swam as fast as I could. As soon as I broke through I started coughing again. This time the water came out of my lungs and replaced with air. I stayed there for a moment regaining my ability to breathe then I swam towards the waters edge. Once I got onto the bank I rolled onto my back and looked up at the stars and began to laugh. This was a laugh I hadn't used for years. This was a crazy maniacal laugh that I had only ever heard from one other person in my life, The Joker.

For some reason I couldn't stop laughing. I just found everything funny at that moment. The fact I'd died, come back and then nearly died again. I held my stomach because it was hurting from the laughter. "You guys couldn't have helped me to dry land could ya?" I asked thin air and began to laugh again. In my fits of laughter I didn't even noticed the two men in clown masks walking towards me. With one quick tug they lifted me to my feet. I was still laughing. I didn't even struggle I just found them extremely amusing. They dragged me towards the building that was behind me, I knew that building that was the building I had fallen out of. I laughed harder looking up and seeing the broken window.

The goons dragging back inside were looking at me as if I was crazy. Of course I was soaking wet so my makeup was running down my face and my hair was going curly and messy. My clothes were dripping onto the floor when we got inside and succeeded in causing the goon on my left to slip over, which of course dragged me down which dragged the last goon down. "DOMINOES!" I yelled out and started laughing even more hysterically. I banged the back of my head against the floor in my laughter and soon heard another laugh echoing along with mine. I looked up to see the Joker stood there laughing at the scene before him. There I was on top of one of his goons in a rather compromising position whilst the other goon was just getting up and slipped over out of shock landing on top of me.

This caused me to let out an "ummf" sound and start laughing again. The Joker clapped slowly, mockingly like he had the night before after my performance of "Crazy as a Dartboard" This brought back the last dying glimpse of my friend's faces into my mind. Their complete and total fear, the agony, the worry, for me, not themselves. That's when I stopped laughing. I could feel my anger rising, burning within me. My throat was on fire and my eyes stung. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in so long, adrenalin to the extreme passed through my veins. The goons finally got safely back to their feet and lifted me up by my arms. I refused to walk so they dragged me forward. I glared at the floor as the fire rose within me. "Well doll face looks like you've cheated death, you're not having a good night are you," the Joker mock pouted at me. I felt a sharp pain in my left cheek and my head was forced to the right. "You're not playing by the rules doll face," he purred, "Look at me," he ordered. I ignored him and stayed at the floor. "I guess, these two are going to have to persuade you to follow orders then," With that he burst into hysterical insane laughter and I felt the two release my arms.


	9. Chapter 9 -Awakening Myself-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-9-

-{Awakening Myself}-

I fell limply to the floor not bothering to stand. The fall caused me to bite my tongue and I could taste the coppery liquid enter my mouth. I heard footsteps and felt myself being tugged up by my hair. However my eyes were still covered by the majority of it. I was soon hanging about a foot off the floor by my hair alone. "Time for a little discipline," I heard the goon say. I saw the fist coming towards me out of the corner of my eye and with a small adjustment of posture it flew straight past me into the guy holding me up. He let go of my hair and I fell to my feet. My hair still covered my eyes as I began to chuckle. "You all think you're so tough," I muttered, "You think you've seen the worst you can see," I chuckled more evilly now and I heard footsteps coming towards me once more though I refused to look up. "But you're about to meet the devil," Another fist flew towards me. I didn't need to see it to know it was coming. I ducked it and raised my hand up quickly hitting the pressure point in the elbow causing my attacker to yelp in pain.

"Your arm is now useless," I purred and started to chuckle again as I rose back up to my full height, still not looking up. "To hell it is!" my attacker yelled and punched towards me with the same arm. "I warned you," I said shrugging not bothering to dodge this time. An inch from my cheek the man started screaming out in pain causing me to laugh louder. "You b*tch! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM?!" he screamed at me. I laughed, "I hit the pressure point in your elbow, but I injected you with a special kind of…oh lets call it poison which causes your blood vessel to burst if you don't let it wear off," I explained and started laughing once more, "You didn't inject me with anything! There was no needle!" he yelled. I chuckled and turned towards him walking over and stopping an inch from his face. He was frozen with fear as soon as I looked him in the eye.

"I don't need one," I whispered my glowing silver eyes staring straight through him. I placed my hand on his chest and smirked. "You have about five seconds," I stated. His eyes widened, "Until what?" he asked me. He suddenly screamed out in pain and blood spewed out of his mouth. He fell backwards, dead, "That," I said looking down at him. I turned my gaze to the other goon who froze with fear and looked to the Joker who was watching with amusement. "Go on then," the Joker said to him. The goon looked between us, "Screw that, she'll kill me," he stuttered. The Joker glared and pulled out his knife and playing with it, "I'll kill you, and it won't be so quick," he chuckled. The goon, although he was wearing a mask I could tell his eyes were wide with fear. He nodded and started towards me. "I wouldn't if I were you, it may look quick but the pain slows it down to seem like centuries," I warned him. "Poor doll face she's run out of nerve," the Joker taunted. I glared at him with my harsh silver eyes and the goon tried to jump me.

He punched towards me and I hit his pressure point in his elbow. He froze, "Useless," I muttered with a smirk towards him. He them turned and kicked at me. In three quick movements I hit the pressure point in his knee, then his thigh and then his groin. "Needless to say, but you'll never be able to pleasure a woman again," I stated with a cackle of laughter. "You B*tch!" he yelled and tried to kick me again forgetting my "poison". I started laughing as I watched his leg explode. "Concentrated doses do make the battle go faster," I whispered to him with a smirk. He screamed and started convulsing on the floor from the shock. "Oh well, I've had my fun," I yawned and knelt down over him and in one quick punch to the chest blood exploded out of his mouth and all over me. "Now," I whispered turning to look at the Joker, "to finish it,"


	10. Chapter 10 -Alive?-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-10-

-{Alive?}-

"It seems you're more than just a pretty face," the Joker purred and started laughing. "Might I ask where this all, came from?" I glared. "It's always been there, I just kept it locked away," I growled. "Why keep something so powerful locked away?" he asked, "It's obvious to me you enjoy killing people almost as much as me," I glared, "Don't relate me to you, you're a sociopathic murderer," I growled. "Well if I didn't know any better, which I don't, I'd say you were pretty close to that yourself my dear," he purred and started his maniacal laughter once more. I growled in the base of my throat and glared at him with more malice and hate than I had ever felt for anyone. "I am nothing like you," I hissed. "Fair enough…so doll face," he purred still with an amused look on his face, "what exactly is this, poison of yours?" he asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I taunted causing him to laugh. "…and satisfaction brought him back," he yelled through laughter. I hardened my glare, "Do tell," he pushed. "Would you like to find out what it is for yourself?" I asked him holding up my hand. I was wearing black fingerless gloves that covered up to my elbows. "I'll pass, instead you can enlighten me with your story," he said again urging me on. "Well if you're so desperate, when I was young I had a rough child hood, during which I was, you could say a lab rat, I was implanted with these," I explained removing my right glove and showing my scars to the green haired man. On the palm of my hand was a round metal disk about the size of a 50 cent piece implanted into my skin and down my wrist were smaller disks about the size of the back end of a pencil trailing down my arm to my elbow.

"These go into my arm about a centimetre where they meet the real machinery," I explained, "A metal pipe connected to my radius in both arms filled with lots of different computer chips, all these chips work within a 500 metre radius, I can shut down any electrical object, I can send viruses into any computer system I please, I can remote control any robotic object, and a few more things I'd rather not share, all of which work within the radius, one however does not, this one has to be done trough physical contact, I can send vibrations through particles to block blood vessels, heal some diseases, clear blood clots or even make any of the human organs explode, my personal favourite for this would be the heart, my poison…Mr Joker is called…Metallic Reality Bending Implants…but I just call them Implants," I finished explaining giving a large evil smirk to the Joker, knowing I would be giving him a rather large heart attack soon enough. He started laughing hysterically again, "Perfect," he stated, "And what did you do that made you keep such an amazing gift locked up? Did you drive away a friend, your family?" he asked with that same malicious smile. He noticed my slight cringe at the mention of family, "Oh, oh, oh," he started laughing, "Did doll face kill her family?!"

"It's none of your business what I've done!" I yelled at him, "You won't be around long enough to care anyway," My icy glare met his eyes and all I could see was amusement. He was amused by my anger? "I hope you rot in hell," I growled. "I've already been there doll face, thanks for the offer though," he started laughing at himself and I glared. "Well I'll be glad to send you back," I hissed and took a step towards him. "Oh no you don't," he said holding up his hand to me telling me to stop. "You'll be working for me from now on," he stated. "And why in the hell would I do that?" I growled taking another step. "Because if you disobey me, I'll kill your friend," he replied and started laughing hysterically as Harley came in with a newspaper with a photo of somebody on the front cover. "Katie?" I gasped my eyes wide. "Do we have a deal?" the Joker taunted.


	11. Chapter 11 -I Think I'm Going To Like Y

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-11-

-{I Think I'm Going To Like You}-

I ignored everything completely as I read the heading, "Girl Survives Joker Massacre," "Katie oh my goodness Katie you're alive," I whispered staring at the photo of my friend on the front page. She was badly burnt up but she was alive. "How?" I whispered turning to face the Joker. Tears filled my eyes as I looked back down to her as he spoke, "Turns out because her large over-sized boyfriend was shielding her, she survived," the Joker explained. "Bobby was not oversized," I growled turning to him. Bobby always got teased for his height and stature and I always defended him when I could. "Well because of it, she's alive," he purred placing a hand on my shoulder, "So, do we have a deal?" he asked me. I looked to my friend in the newspaper, no doubt he would find a way to kill her if I didn't agree, "Do you promise not to harm her if I join?" I asked. "Not a scratch," he whispered in my ear. I clenched my un-gloved fist around the newspaper and watched it turn to dust as I separated the particles in it. "What do you want from me? Boss?" I asked him weakly.

He started laughing manically, "Get some rest doll face you start in the morning," he cackled, "Harley take her to her room, the one opposite to mine," Harley looked between us, "But Mistah J, puddin', that's my room," she whined, "Not anymore," he stated turning and glaring at her. She squeaked and turned around towards the exit and I followed. "So, Harley, how long you been working for, uh, Mister J?" I asked her to break the ice. "Don't think just because you work here now I'm going to be nice to you," she growled, "Mistah J is mine you hear me? Back off," I looked at her as she turned her head to glare at me whilst we walked. "Don't think for one second that I am attracted to him in any way you over obsessed infatuated twit, the only reason I joined this stupid gang is so that my friend will stay alive!" I snapped at her. She stopped and turned to look me fully in the eyes.

"A long time," she replied to my question. I nodded, "So how did you get drawn into his…gang?" I asked her curiously as we walked up the dark corridor. "I met him, at Arkham asylum, and he told me his story," she replied, "I've loved him ever since, and he loves me," she added in the last part in a more factual way as if to make sure I knew it. I nodded, "Yeah? I can see it ya know, in the way he looks at you," I said with a smile. She looked to me and I instantly saw the hard look in her glance change to that of pure happiness, "Yeah?" she asked. I nodded, "Mhmm, it's subtle but his eyes seem lighter when he looks at you," I explained. She giggle and started skipping along, "I think I'm going to like you," she giggled some more as we reached the last door on the right. "This was my room, but it's yours now," she stated with a huge smile opening the door, "Maybe he'll move me into his room with him," she said to herself wistfully before walking off down the dark corridor.


	12. Chapter 12 -Blow Up In The Bath-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-12-

-{Blow Up In The Bath}-

I walked through the doorway into my new room and almost gagged. Harley had obviously forgotten she needed to move out first. The walls were covered with pictures of the Joker she had taken or drawn. The areas that were not covered with pictures had sex toys hanging on. My eyes were wide with disgust and shock as I looked to the large bed against the wall the door was on. The sheets were half black and half red and there was a life sized Joker blow up doll lying on it. I swear I almost threw up. "Oh my gosh," I groaned covering my mouth. I looked around quickly looking for the bathroom or something. On the wall adjacent to the bed were two doors, both had plaques on, the one closest to me read, "Closet" and the one furthest away read "Ensuite" I rushed to it and opened the door my mouth still covered. The sight before me almost made me keel over.

The whole bathroom was black and red checkered tiles. All the bathroom furniture and stuff was white. In the bath was another blow up Joker doll except this one was naked. "JIMINY FUCKING CRICKET!" I screamed covering my eyes and backing away. The wall adjacent to the bathroom and opposite the door and bed was covered completely by curtains which I cringed away from in fear of unveiling even more disgusting objects. I fell backwards onto my ass and stared fearfully at the bathroom door. "What's going on in here?" I heard an amused voice ask from the doorway. I didn't take my eyes off of the bathroom. "Doll face, I didn't know you thought of me that way," the Joker purred walking over with a chuckle. "Don't be sick this is all Harley's shit," I growled almost hurling. "Well it's in your room so why would it be hers?" he asked trying not to laugh.

I turned my gaze to him and stood up shakily. "Why in the name of Jiminy Cricket would I have a naked blow up doll of you in my bathtub?" I asked him and covered my mouth again in fear of hurling. He started laughing insanely, "Jiminy Cricket?" he asked me laughing harder. "Yea, Jiminy Cricket…I'm religious you know, I don't take too well to blaspheming," I stated as if it was obvious. "Jesus Christ doll face you are priceless," he said deliberately blaspheming. I glared, "If you do that one more time in front of me I'll disintegrate your only instrument of producing children," I hissed. He looked up at me amused and started rolling on the floor laughing harder. "Priceless doll face, priceless," he yelled out catching his breath. He climbed back to his feet and looked my in the eye amused, "Harley!" he yelled out suddenly. She skipped through the door happily and smiled at us, "Yes Mistah J?" she asked.

"I'd like you to move all your…things…into the room next door to this one," he ordered her. "Yes Mistah J," she said happily and skipping into the bathroom to remove the blow up doll. I looked at it and almost hurled again causing the Joker to started laughing harder. "Oh and Harley, I do believe that Doll Face here has no clothes, find her some…suitable attire," he added before leaving. "Anything you say Mistah J," she yelled out after him before smiling at me, "I'll be back once I've finished moving," I nodded as I watched her pick up lots of other objects I'd rather have not known what they were for and left. "What a nightmare," I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13 -Costume Fit For a Queen-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-13-

-{Costume Fit For a Queen}-

It took Harley three trips back and forth to remove all her…questionable items from what was now my room. When she came back this time she went to the closet and started rummaging through her clothes. She came back with a large pile of assorted colours of fabrics and dropped them onto the bed. "I didn't think you'd want to dress like me so I trust you can put something together yourself," She explained then went back into the closet and brought out a sewing machine and a small box. "This has threads, buttons, bells and anything else you may need," she told me placing it onto the bed. "I'm going to finish moving now," she giggled and went to the closet pulling out all her clothes and left closing the door behind her. I looked to the pile of fabric and smirked. "This will be…fun," I whispered. I always wanted to be a fashion designer. I took a semester of it in high school but the lesson got cancelled because not enough people wanted to do it. I set up the sewing machine on the floor because it was a sturdier workplace than the bed. Then I dug through the pile of fabric to look for what I would need.

-2nd January 2007-

I wasn't quite sure exactly HOW long it took to me to finish my costume but just as I was trying it on and looking into the full length mirror on the inside of the closet door there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I said loud enough for whoever it was to hear. The door opened slowly and Harley walked in sobbing. I looked to her and for some reason I felt worried. "Harley?" I asked walking over to her, "What's wrong?" She looked at me her blue eyes filled with tears. "He, he, he doesn't love me," she cried hugging me tightly and crying into my shoulder. "Oh Harley, I'm sure he does," I whispered patting her on the back. "Here sit down on the bed," I told her and she nodded sitting cross legged on the bed. I shut the door and sat across from her.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked up at me then started to explain, "I went to him, like I always do every night at midnight," she started. I nodded urging her on, "…we started to…" I cut her off, "Not too many details now," I said with a wink. She gave a forced laugh and nodded, "Well we started the usual and I told him I loved him," she explained, "And he started that beautiful laugh of his and pushed me off of him," I looked at her confused, I kind of took him for the pushing anyone away kind to be honest, "When I asked him why he stopped he said that I'm stupid and that my pathetic infatuation was the funniest thing he's ever seen," she quoted and then burst into tears once more. I looked at her with real sympathy, whether she was evil or not doesn't mean she deserves this kind of pain, I crawled to her and hugged her tightly. "He doesn't know what he's missing," I whispered stroking her jester hat. "Yeah?" she asked with a sniff, "Yeah, I mean you're way too good for him anyway Harley," I told her.

She looked up at me with a small smile, "Whether that be or not I can't help but love him," she cried and hugged me tighter burying her face into my new costume. She stopped and pulled away looking at me. "Wow," she whispered. I smiled, "You like it?" I asked. She nodded, "It's amazing," she whispered pulling me to my feet and walking around me in a circle. "I always was the hearts in my band and well it's kind of an inside joke sort of thing with me, Katie, Bobby and Michael," I explained. At the thought of them I frowned. "I'm sorry," she whispered looking down to the floor. I smiled weakly at her, "It's ok Harley, I know it wasn't your fault what happened, and it's nice to know you care about my pain," I said. Just then the door opened and the Joker walked in. Harley looked up and frowned before looking at me as if pleading for help. I smiled at her comfortingly. "I like it," the Joker said, "Yeah doll face, a costume fit for a queen, My Queen of Hearts," with that he burst into hysterical laughter.


	14. Chapter 14 -Side Kick-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-14-

-{Side Kick}-

My costume was simple yet affective. The theme was purple, tight hugging trousers in a deep purple with knee high black boots I'd found in Harley's wardrobe. They had a slight heel but nothing I wouldn't be able to run in. I had stitched red hearts onto the top outside of the boots. I had a long tight black tank top underneath a baggy purple t-shirt with a red heart on each shoulder. Black and purple striped fingerless elbow length gloves adorned my hands with a red heart on the palms. Finally on my face I wore a black mask identical to Harley's only with a small red heart in the corner underneath my right eye.

I was rather proud of my efforts and it would seem that my new "boss" was happy with them too. "Ok doll face lets go," the Joker ordered walking out. I looked to Harley and she shrugged. I left after the Joker who led me back to the entrance hall where there were still some blood stains on the floor but the goons bodies were gone. "Everyone!" the Joker called out, "Meet my new side kick, The Queen of Hearts!" I heard a gasp and turned to see Harley in the doorway turn and run off. I felt my heart hurt for her. This sociopath really didn't care did he? I sighed and looked back to the goons, "Anything she says goes, no questions asked," he ordered, "Unless I give you contradicting orders of course," he started laughing hysterically. "If anyone disobeys her, she will kill you," The goons all gulped but I don't think anyone could have heard it over the maniacal laughter of the green haired man.

"We begin our plans at 9, go," the Joker ordered. The goons all walked off through different hallways to wherever they planned on going. I stood there staring at where they had previously stood going over in my head. Why would he want me as his side kick? "Hey doll face," the Joker said next to me. I looked up, "Yes…boss?" I asked him. "You seem tired," he looked amused for some reason…what was he thinking? "Not really…I was uh just thinking," I replied looking down. "I like the outfit," he said walking over and examining me. I suddenly felt exposed. I started to regret using short shorts even if it was the aero dynamic thing to wear. "We're going to pay Harvey Dent a little visit," he said, "I'm going to need your…gifts," he started laughing again. I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…so?" I asked causing him to look up at me with that twisted smile of his.

"Bruce Wayne is throwing a get together at his penthouse, we're going to make sure Harvey gets…proper entertainment for the evening," he chuckled to himself after saying this and licked his bottom lip excitedly, "I'm going to need you to use your talents to help out a little bit," with this he burst out laughing. "So doll face, you up to the challenge?" he questioned smirking. I nodded, "Yes boss," I nodded thinking of Katie. If I was doing this for her then it was ok right? "Call me, Mr J," he purred trailing his knife across my cheek. I squinted my eyes for a second expecting him to cut me, "Yes Mr J," I said quickly causing him to once more crack up laughing. "You have an hour before we leave, go look around or something," he ordered before walking off to do his own thing. The first thing I did was look to the door. I was alone, nobody would be quick enough to catch me, it was only a few steps away and the doors were still open. The thought of freedom echoed in my mind. I walked to the door and placed my hand on the door frame staring out into the night the wind rustling through my hair. I could see the lights in Gotham's buildings calling out to me. The first step was the hardest but it became easier. When I turned and walked away from freedom calling my name.


	15. Chapter 15 -Memories-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-15-

-{Memories}-

I didn't do much in my hour wait until I became the thing my music had always been against. A criminal. I just sat in "my" room on the bed staring out the large window that was discovered behind the dark curtains on the opposite wall. The moon was so pretty tonight. My mind was filled with thoughts, questions…memories. Bobby and Michael…how could I let them die? Bobby was going to propose to Katie that night after the gig. He'd written her a song we were going to perform but he never could. Michael, oh Michael…Bobby had told me that Michael was going to make an announcement at the end of the gig. He never got to either, but I knew what it was going to be about, his last yells to me explained it all. I and Michael had always liked each other, we'd dated once before but it ended badly thanks to a girl I once knew called Harleen Quinzel. She was in our school when Michael and I were dating, she had a huge crush on him and convinced him to leave me for her, it broke me apart and I haven't dated since.

Well she got bored of him after awhile and he tried to get me back and apologise but I couldn't trust him anymore thinking he would hurt me again. However my love for him never left…if only I could have told him…saved him. I sat there remembering all of them, Katie, Bobby and Michael and how we had met. I'd always known Bobby, since before I could remember. His father was friends with my father. After my father…died…His father tried to help my mother…having always loved her. She couldn't get over her grief, she knew what had killed my father and she became psychotic and bipolar. She killed herself on the year anniversary of his death leaving me a note. I always had the note with me. Mainly because it was more of an engraving into my skin. She engraved the word "Evil" into my back on my left shoulder blade. I still have the scar but nobody has seen it…nobody except Bobby. Bobby has been there for me always, like the brother I never had.

I met Katie and Michael in my first year at high school. Bobby and I had both taken up guitar and so were taking music lessons at the new school. That's where we met Katie and Michael. They had also just taken up their instruments and were taking music. At first we didn't really like each other all that much. Bobby was jealous of Michael thinking that he was Katie's boyfriend and Michael was jealous of Bobby thinking the same thing. Of course me and Katie stuck by "our man" and hated each other as well. Of course until the teacher got sick of it and shoved us all together into one big group for our final assessment that year. We had to learn Wonderwall. That was our band song, if I heard it now I was sure I would cry. Well anyway, at first the group didn't go well but the teacher got to locking us up on our own for the lesson and leaving us to our work. And of course when enemies are locked in a room together with nothing but music and tabs…we started fighting. Well Michael and Bobby did.

I don't quite remember how the fight started but soon there were fists going everywhere. Katie and I just sat watching. I looked at her and she looked at me and then I felt something wet hit my face. She screamed loudly and I reached up touching it then looking at my hand to see a red liquid. Of course I was wearing my fingerless gloves but upon seeing the blood and looking up to see Michael had broken Bobby's nose I got angry and the gloves disintegrated. "Jayden…no," Bobby had whispered to me warningly. I ignored him and picked up Michael by the scruff of the neck. "Don't you dare hurt my big brother again you creep!" I yelled at him as he looked at me scared. I dropped him and knelt down in front of Bobby who was on the floor holding his nose. I used the implants to send vibrations into his nose stimulating the blood to accelerate healing it. Of course the twins were curious about my…gifts and upon explaining to them we got to talking and then became the best of friends.


	16. Chapter 16 -A Friendly Smile-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-16-

-{A Friendly Smile}-

I was lost in thought of my band mates when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I asked drearily. The door opened and in walked one of the goons wearing a clown mask. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me out. "HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF ME!" I yelled angrily struggling against the strong grasp. The goon ignored my yells and continued to drag me to the entrance hall where the Joker, Harley and the other goons waited. I didn't notice them as I put my hand on to of the goons. "If you don't let go this second I'll blow off your arm!" I yelled angrily. "With what?" he asked laughing at me. "I'll show you," I hissed and worked my magic up his arm blocking the artery and accelerating the blood against the blockage. I watched as he winced at the blockage. "You have about five seconds," I hissed. "Huh?" he asked looking at me. "2…1…" I whispered and his arm exploded off from the shoulder.

I grabbed hold of the limp hand still clutching my arm and pulled it off of me. "Don't touch me again," I hissed throwing it at his feet as he stood there screaming in shock, fear and pain. I turned around to look where I was and saw the Joker watching laughing hysterically and his goons all shaking with fear. "Oh…are we going?" I asked. They all scrambled for the door which made me chuckle. "Ok doll face let's go," the Joker stated reaching his hand out to me. "Yes Mr J," I muttered walking over and straight past his outstretched hand. He glared, "When I hold out my hand to you…" he started to growl. "No offence meant Mr J but if I were you I wouldn't instruct me to touch you, I'm not quite sure I could control myself if," I said back to him without turning my head. I heard him laugh and follow on behind me. "Harley! Stay here and clean up that mess," he called back to her.

I heard her gasp and I once again felt sorry for her. "Maybe I should stay and clean up the mess I made…" I said trying to excuse myself. "Walk!" he ordered holding the knife in his left hand. I looked to Harley who was staring sadly after us. "Yes boss," I replied and looked back forward. I stared blankly at the floor before we reached the van and climbed in. All the goons inched as far away from me as possible as I got in. I stared at them and an amusing thought came to mind. I stood there in the doorway the Joker climbing in behind me. "Boo!" I hissed to them all and they all jumped. I even heard one of them whimper. "I think your goons need to go back to ballet class Mr J," I said to him sitting down closely to them just to scare them. The one I sat next to was shaking in fear just by me sitting closest to him. "Hey don't worry I won't hurt you," I said to him with a closed eyed smile, "…I'll cut off the nervous system so you won't feel a thing," I added with an evil smirk. The guy screamed when I raised my hand to him and I cracked up laughing.

Of course I heard that same insane laughter over my own and I looked to the Joker who was staring at me amused with what looked to be a …kind? Smile on his face. I smiled back still laughing. The ride to Bruce Wayne's penthouse was rather short comparing to what I was expecting and I soon found myself squashed in an elevator with a bunch of men wearing clown masks who were flinching away from me. The Joker turned to me with a smile and held something out to me in his left hand. I looked down to see a clown mask and my jaw dropped. "No way in hell am I wearing that thing," I hissed, "You wear it, or well let's say your friend will want to," he taunted. My eyes widened and I snatched it from him, "If you touch her, consider your heart gone," I growled putting it on. I stared at him through the eye holes and I immediately felt blinded. I hate wearing masks because I can't see with my peripheral vision. "Doll face…I don't have a heart," he purred turned back to the front of the elevator as it opened. He pushed out the hostage and yelled out, "We made it!"


	17. Chapter 17 -Burning-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-17-

-{Burning}-

"We Made It!" The Joker called out as he pushed the hostage out the elevator doors. He walked out the doors and shot his shotgun at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes as he spoke, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he said in his usual high pitch voice, "We are tonight's entertainment," he stated. I glared when he said that. I remembered him saying something similar the night before. "I only have one question, Where is Harvey dent?" he asked the group of scared party guests. They all shivered with fear at the edges of the room. The Joker walked around the room asking people if they knew where Harvey was. The other clowns were stood around the room now…I stayed in the elevator. That is until I heard a noise. I looked down the corridor next to me and saw Bruce Wayne walking off pulling apart a gun. The clown that had screamed in the van was on the floor in pain. I raised an eyebrow and snuck down the hallway. I walked into a large white room where two people were stood up staring blankly at the wall. They looked as if they were about to have sex but were interrupted. They saw me and screamed.

This for some reason made me smile. "Where's Bruce?" I asked them. "Panic room," the guy said pointing at the wall. "Don't hurt me," he cried and the girl was cowering behind him. I laughed loudly, "Why would I hurt you?" I asked. He looked shocked, "I don't hurt people unless I have to, and even still it's usually just a clown," I muttered and turned around leaving the room and returning to the main room where I heard the Joker talking. "And you are beautiful," he said. For some reason when I heard this I felt my throat burn. I walked into the room to see him talking to an old friend of mine, Rachel Dawes. I had met her in high school too. She helped me out one time when the others had gone on a camping trip I couldn't afford and I had been getting bullied whilst they were away. I ran off afraid that I would kill the bullies and I ran into her. She looked after me that week and we had always stayed good friends. It was a good thing I was wearing a mask. I was sure she would recognise me.

I couldn't hear what he was saying because I was too focused on the burning in my throat. I had no idea what it was and why it was there but it swallowed my entire being and I was soon itching to hurt somebody, something…ANYTHING. "The little fight in you…I like that," I heard the Joker say. "Then you'll like me!" another voice entered the conversation and I saw the batman attack the Joker. "Doll face!" the Joker yelled out. I got into position behind the batman and waited for my chance to strike. I knew what the Joker wanted of me without him asking and so as soon as I got an opening I touched the top of his mask causing it to crack down the middle. However I was kicked away before I could finish the job. I flew and hit the wall behind me with a loud crack. He obviously didn't want that mask off. I could feel blood leaking down the back of my head and I soon became dizzy.

I got to my feel wobbly and walked towards where I could see the Joker holding Rachel out the window. Then he dropped her. My eyes widened beneath the mask and I ran forward to try and grab her. Me and the batman reached the window at the same time but I was pulled back quickly by a firm grasp around my waist. "RACHEL!" I yelled out horrified. By now her and the batman had slid off the end of the slanted glass roof. I turned and glared at the person who grabbed me to see the Joker. "If she gets hurt!" I screamed placing my hand over where his heart should be. "You'll what doll face? Hm?" he asked, "My inside at the hospital will kill your dear friend if anything happens to me," I glared and pushed him away from me. I looked out the window sadly and suddenly my head started spinning so badly I stumbled and collapsed forward. I felt a firm grip on my wrist and then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18 -Unmasking the Hero-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-18-

-{Unmasking the Hero}-

-3rd January 2007-

"Jayden," a voice said to me. I opened my eyes to see Michael stood over me. "Hey Michael," I muttered, "I had the worst dream, the Joker gate crashed a gig and you and Bobby died and the Joker kidnapped me and…" I looked around at the black abyss we were in, "It wasn't a dream was it?" I asked sadly. He shook his head. "Jayden, why are you doing this?" he asked me. "To save Katie," I replied, "I couldn't be responsible for her death too," a tear left my eye as I looked at him. "Jayden, you know this is wrong, whether you're trying to save Katie or not," he said putting a hand on my shoulder, "this is everything you stood against, you campaigned for the batman and now you're trying to unmask him," he whispered. I looked down sadly, "But Katie, if she died too, I, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," I whispered. "You couldn't live with yourself if she died and yet what you're doing is dooming everyone in Gotham," he said appalled, "Michael please, try to understand," I whispered begging him. "Oh I understand completely," he hissed standing up and away from me, he glared at me angrily and he became black, burnt and charred like his corpse slowly from the feet up. "I understand that you truly are the monster your father was,"

I woke up suddenly and bolted upright in my bed looking around. "Michael?" I asked quietly. No answer. I sighed and looked around to find out I was in my room, at the Joker's hide out. "Well at least they didn't leave me to die," I muttered and crawled out of the large bed I had been lying in. I looked down at myself and was surprised to see they hadn't even changed my clothes. I smiled slightly at the respect that kind of showed they had for me. Or were they just too afraid incase I woke up and blew up their hand? Either way worked for me as I walked to the bathroom I had found the day I arrived. I walked to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror above it. I wasn't wearing the clown mask or the black one I had identical to Harley's. My eyes were blood shot and I had dried blood in my hair. I sighed and turned to the shower. I shrugged and turn the faucet to let hot steaming water shoot out. I smiled and walked to the door, shutting it and locking it. I undressed and got into the shower without a second thought.

I washed all the blood out of my hair and washed my face thoroughly. I didn't know hot water could feel so good. I scrubbed until I was sure I no longer would smell of blood and body odour since I hadn't showered since before the gig and I usually got really sweaty on stage with the spot lights and adrenalin. I stood in the water thinking about the night before and the events that took place. I couldn't' place my finger on it but there was something I thought I was missing about the batman. When suddenly it clicked, I knew who the batman was. I started laughing, once you figured it out it all made sense. Everything fell into place and I felt like I held the most important piece of information in my hands, the piece of information that everybody wanted. I thought about telling the Joker, maybe he would let me and Katie go. Then I heard Michael's voice in my mind, _"You couldn't live with yourself if she died and yet what you're doing is dooming everyone in Gotham," _I closed my eyes and pictured his face, I couldn't do that, I couldn't doom Gotham just for my own sakes. I was being selfish and that…that was not me. I turned off the taps and dried myself with the black towels that were hung up on the towel rail. I wrapped one around my body securely and one around my hair before leaving the bathroom only to wish I hadn't. "Hello," He said with a smirk.


	19. Chapter 19 -My Biggest Fear?-

-{My Queen of Hearts}-{The Joker}-19-

-{My Biggest Fear?}-

I tightened the towel around me as I looked questioningly at the man before me. He was tall, thin and wore a very nice suit…however on his head he wore a potato sack with eye holes and a dodgy mouth put on it. "Yeah…umm…hi can you leave now?" I didn't ask more like told politely. He shook his head and walked towards me menacingly. "I'm going to show you, your worst fears," he hissed getting closer. "Touch me…uh…potato head and you'll regret it," I hissed back inching away back into the bathroom. "I'm not going to need to touch you," he replied. My eyes widened and I slammed the bathroom door in his face. "You know that won't work," he hissed through the door. I saw a mist start to rise from the gap under the door and I gasped. I quickly took the towel from my hair and shoved it over the gap trying to block the mist. I sighed in relief as I sat on the cold tile floor. I looked at my dirty clothes and sighed, if I was going to kill somebody I'd rather have clothes on…dirty or not.

I picked them up and wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell. Then I got an idea…smells are made of particles floating in the air…so if I just shook the smell out of the clothes then they should be…clean. I shrugged the worst that could happen is I waste a few seconds. I grasped the shirt and worked my magic. I saw some brownish yellow dust fall the floor and I wrinkled my nose again, EW. I sniffed the clothes warily and smiled, it worked. I did this for the rest of my clothes and put them on before washing the dust down the drain that was placed in the middle of the room. There was a loud bang on the door and I turned quickly. Another bang radiated through the room and the door burst open allowing one of the clowns to fall face first into me. I yelped and out of instinct grabbed his arms and blasting them off by the shoulders. The man started screaming and fell to his knees getting blood all over me. "Oh for goodness sake I just cleaned these," I groaned in annoyance and place my hand over the guy's chest. "This is probably best for you now," I whispered to him. "NO!" he yelled just as I blew up his heart. He coughed up blood all over me and I stepped back as he fell forwards limply.

I looked down to my clothes and sighed again in annoyance just as I looked up the guy from before was in front of me. My eyes widened as he shot a mist into my face from his sleeve. I gasped in surprise as I breathed in the substance. I took a shaky step back trying to compose myself and looked up at him. "I am scare crow," he hissed. I looked in fear as I saw his eyes as hollow bloody holes in his head and his mouth leaked with blood as he spoke. "I've come here to make you obedient," he explained causing the blood to spray at me. I looked down at myself. I didn't make a sound. This was obviously some kind of hallucinogen that causes me to see my worst fears. If that were true than it wasn't working all that well. "You know…potato head," I hissed looking up at him with glaring eyes, "I saw my worst fear a few days ago when I watched my closest friends die, nothing you can do to me now will faze me," He stopped and stared at me with the eyes I couldn't see. "You're not afraid?" he asked me his voice shaking slightly. "No…but you should be," I growled. "And why is that?" he asked me. I looked down at the guy on the floor. "I just need to touch you…once…for a brief second potato head and you'll be just like this guy," I took a step towards him and in turn he took a fearful step back stumbling over the body. "W-what?" he asked. I smirked. "Goodbye potato head," I hissed raising my hand. "STOP!"


End file.
